Induction into the Fan Club
Induction into the Fan Club is the thirteenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Violet. It aired 2/14/20. Story Violet, Eevee, Hazel, Flabébé and Sorrel exit Diglett Tunnel, arriving on the outskirts of Vermillion City. Hazel: Yes! Out of the cave! If I didn’t hate caves before I definitely do now! Violet: Let us depart to Saffron City. Sorrel: Are you sure? Vermillion City has its own gym leader. Lt. Surge is actually pretty well known for his extravagant battles. Violet: Gym leader? I suppose a visit to the gym would be appropriate. Eevee: (Weakly) Ee. The group heads to the Vermillion Gym, which is an outdoor stadium. A line snakes around the stadium for the opportunity to get in and battle. Hazel: That line is huge! Are we really going to stand in it in hopes to battle the gym leader? Violet: In order to obtain a gym badge then yes. Voice: Oh my! What an adorable Eevee! An elderly woman with purple hair approaches, wearing a red jacket and pants with a white shirt. She has sunglasses over her eyes, raising them up onto her head. Argenta: Even this cute little paw. Argenta wags her finger at Eevee’s residual end, Eevee wary at first but allows it. Eevee giggles and pulls the residual end away. Argenta: You must be one special trainer to care for this one so well. I would like to invite you to come with me to the Pokémon Fan Club. Violet: Pokémon Fan Club? Argenta: We all love Pokémon and love discussing our stories with them. Come and join us! It’ll be worth your while! Argenta grabs Violet by the shoulders, pushing her off and away from the stadium. Hazel and Sorrel chuckle at the sight as they follow. End Scene Fan Club President: Wonderful! It is always a pleasure to have new members join us! The Pokémon Fan Club meets at the President’s residence, with a large backyard. All the members sit in the grass with their Pokémon. Violet has Eevee in her lap, Hazel has Flabébé behind her ear, and Sorrel has Aipom running around. The President has Rapidash out, as Bisharp is beside Argenta. Other trainers have Gliscor, Licktung, Skuntank, Magcargo, Golbat, Pyukumuku, Mantyke, Drilbur and Pikachu. Argenta: Let us get started then! Today we’ll discuss our favorite thing about our Pokémon!(Bisharp steps forward) This is Bisharp. One of my favorite things about Bisharp is its tenacity in the kitchen. She helps mince vegetables and cut meat precisely to specification, drastically reducing my cook time. It has been especially helpful since I’ve developed arthritis. The group claps and cheers for Argenta, Violet confused by the occurrence. A Young Couple snuggle up to each other, as their Drilbur and female Pikachu rub noses together. Young Couple Guy: My favorite thing about my Drilbur is how much in love with Pikachu he is! Young Couple Girl: My favorite thing about my Pikachu is how much in love with Drilbur she is! The two trainers and Pokémon snuggle up again. The group claps and cheers. Violet: That does not elaborate on what their favorite thing is. Love is an intangible ideal that cannot be considered a thing about a Pokémon. Hazel: Violet! Don’t be rude! President: Ah, a romanticist! Argenta, you chose an interesting one. Now young lady. This fan club is to celebrate everything about a Pokémon! Physically, emotionally, spiritually! Argenta: Why don’t you explain your favorite thing about your Rapidash here? President: Oh yes! My favorite Rapidash... It... cute... lovely... smart... plus... amazing... you think so?... oh yes... it... stunning... kindly... love it! Hug it... when... sleeping... warm and cuddly... spectacular... ravishing… Violet: There was nothing coherent about that statement. President: Oh that doesn’t matter! (Fists shake in front) You have to feel the emotion! Sorrel: Uh, how about I go next? Maybe my announcement will help you. One of my favorite things about Aipom is how (chuckles) handy he is. Hazel: (Rolls eyes) Did you seriously just make a pun? President: (Laughs hysterically) It was an excellent one at that! Sorrel: I work in building prosthetic limbs, having learned from my father. When I get focused on a task, I lose all track of what I’m doing I get so into it. Aipom here hands me the tools I need, helps hold things up so I can get a better view. He’s the perfect assistant and I am so thankful he gets me. Aipom chatters embarrassedly. Everyone claps for his speech. Violet: So it could be about its physical traits or personality characteristics. Argenta: That is true. How about you next? Hazel: Okay. Flabébé here helped me figured out my passion! The aroma of her flower always lifted my spirits when I was sad. This eventually got me interested in flower care and I got a job at the Celadon Gym. My favorite thing about Flabébé is that she helped me find my calling. The group claps for Hazel, as Violet’s face twitches with confusion. Argenta: How about it Violet? Are you willing to give it a go? Violet: Yes. Violet stands up at attention. Violet: Eevee is able to walk 3.72 miles without rest when fitted with an appropriate prosthetic. Since she is currently without one she can walk 1.18 miles. She has defeated five opponents in battle, lost six times, had a draw once and had two inconclusive matches. Her move pool consists of Refresh, Bouncy— Argenta: I’m sorry for interrupting, but this sounds like a statistics summary. What are some things that the two of you do together? Violet: We go for walks every morning. Exercise is part of her rehabilitation for strengthening. I brush her fur every two days to keep glossy and healthy fur. She appears to enjoy it. I feed her. We participate in gym battles together. Argenta: And what is your favorite thing about her? Violet: I, don’t understand. Argenta: What was your most enjoyable moment with Eevee? What made you laugh and smile? Violet’s face continues to twitch, processing. Hazel: Violet is not much on showing emotion. I’m wondering what this would even be. Violet: We, we go on walks every morning. She requires me to carry her when she gets tired. I, I brush her fur every two days— President: Let’s give the girl some time to think of her favorite moment. Hiker: I’ll go! My favorite thing about Magcargo is that— Violet: No! I, I will answer! We have battled several gym leaders together, including— Hiker: Hey! I was going! President: Now now. Let us all calm down. Violet: I want to answer the question! Cue Ball: You had your chance, kid. Give the rest of us a chance. Violet: It is my assignment! My mission! I want to identify my favorite thing about Eevee! You stated that you all love Pokémon, and I want to know what it is like. If I can answer this question, then maybe I can— Argenta: Perhaps we should take a break. Violet, come with me. Argenta leads Violet out, who rushes in a huff. Eevee works to keep up with her, as Hazel and Sorrel begin to stand. President: Leave them be. If there is anyone who can help your friend express herself it is my dear Argenta. End Scene Argenta and Bisharp lead Violet and Eevee into the garden, approaching a lake. Eevee lags behind but playfully frolics as she goes. Violet remains focused on the path ahead. Argenta: How come you’re looking forward, Violet? Violet: That is our destination, so I should be looking that way. Argenta: How about our surroundings? Violet: Cherry blossom trees, bare of petals due to the inappropriate season. The trail is layered with flagstone, looping around for .63 miles. The lake is clear with a depth of— Argenta: Have you had military training? Violet: No, but the Major operated as if in the military. Argenta: You are very observant. But not about the important things. Look behind you. Violet turns, as Eevee goes and sniffs a dandelion. Bisharp approaches and pivots, cutting the stem. She grabs it and places it behind Eevee’s ear. Eevee gleefully twirls with it. Argenta: You view the world with statistics and data. But the feeling of emotion is something that can’t be viewed like that. You have to feel it, experience it, allow it to flow through you. What do you think upon seeing Eevee there? Violet: She looks, happy. Bisharp motions Eevee to follow, running into the flower field. Eevee stops, looking back to Violet. Argenta: And now? Violet: She is, uncertain. Argenta: She has an emotional attachment to you, possibly a dependence. If you don’t give her permission, she’s not going to stray far from you. She feels safe with you. Violet: Oh! She is awaiting orders. Violet turns to Eevee, nodding. Eevee wags her tail excitedly as she chases after Bisharp. Argenta: Do you need orders to function as well? Violet raises her brooch, biting into it. Violet: Not as many recently. But when with the Major, yes. Argenta: You have permission to express how you feel. Violet: I, I do not know what I feel. Argenta: What things do you and Eevee do together that makes her happy? What connects the two of you? What makes such a strong bond between the two of you? Violet lowers the brooch as she bites the glove to remove it. She shows her prosthetic hand to Argenta, her not even flinching. Argenta: Tell the group about your first meeting with Eevee, including your shared status. They will respond well to it. Violet: Is that an order? Argenta: No. You should do it because you want to. Violet watches Eevee and Bisharp frolic, fiddling with the brooch and biting it again. Later, Violet and Eevee are back in the gathering room, Violet leaving her gloves off. Violet: Two and a half years ago I lost my arms in an accident. A few months back I met Eevee which had lost her own leg. When she was scared, I comforted her. And in caring for her I had been comforted by her. She has helped me see a new world of Pokémon and that is my favorite thing about her. The group claps and cheers for her, including Hazel and Sorrel. President: Wonderful! That was so moving! Violet, Hazel, Sorrel, I name you all members of the Pokémon Fan Club for your thrilling stories! Hazel: Thank you! Sorrel: So Violet? Did you want to go to the Vermillion Gym? Violet: No. The important next step is to procure a replacement leg for Eevee. While she is strong without her prosthetic, i don’t want to diminish her quality of life longer than necessary. Argenta: And that is the statement of a true Fan Club member. Best of luck to you. Main Events * The group arrives in Vermillion City. * The group all become members of the Pokémon Fan Club. * The group decides to head back to Saffron City. Characters * Violet Evergarden * Hazel * Sorrel * Argenta * Pokémon Fan Club President * Fan Club members ** Young Couple Guy ** Young Couple Girl ** Hiker ** Cue Ball Pokémon * Eevee (Violet's) * Flabébé (Hazel's) * Aipom (Sorrel's) * Bisharp (Argenta's) * Rapidash (Fan Club President's) * Gliscor * Lickitung * Skuntank * Magcargo (Hiker's) * Golbat * Pyukumuku * Mantyke * Drilbur (Young Couple Guy's) * Pikachu (Young Couple Girl's) Trivia * Ironically this episode works to teach Violet about emotions and love, and the episode aired on Valentine's Day. * This episode dives into both Violet's and Eevee's psyche. Violet still views the world through military attitude of data and needing orders, and Eevee looks to Violet to approval to participate in anything herself. ** Violet showed visible distress in not being able to complete the parameters of her "mission", a new trait for her. This comes directly from her origin series. * Argenta is featured due to the Sinnoh Battle Frontier not existing in this franchise, and thus made her available for usage. I had desired an elder woman character to be part of the fan club. * The Fan Club President makes his returns, having met Ian in Vs. Machop and Vs. Fan Club President. ** His description about Rapidash is taken directly from his description of it in the games. * It's revealed that the Vermillion Gym is now open to mass challenges. This is similar to the anime where trainers continuously challenged it. * With Violet's decision to return to Saffron City, the Vermillion City gym is the first main series gym she doesn't challenge. * The Pokémon owned by the fan club members, including Argenta's, were chosen by me asking my wife to list off random numbers and associated them with Pokémon. ** Argenta's random Pokémon is based off the Battle Hall where she is battled, and the fact she has a random Pokémon each time she is battled. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Violet